


Una dottoressa malata

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Petalo di ciliegio [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Quando è Sakura ad ammalarsi, il resto del Team 7 non sa come comportarsi.Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NQpIwDeSqYM.★Fandom: Naruto.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al Flu&Fluff a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 514.★ Prompt: 22. A è un medico e quando si ammala lui B, C e D vanno in paranoia e non sanno cosa fare.





	Una dottoressa malata

Una dottoressa malata

 

Sasuke si piegò in avanti, guardando le due fotografie sul ripiano, la prima mostrava Tsunade e Sakura che sorridevano composte alla telecamera, l’altra immortalava il loro Team 7 con Kakashi.

“ _Aaaaah_! Dattebayo!” udì Naruto strillare. Si voltò di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli mori e inarcò un sopracciglio scuro.

“Sto impazzendo! Cosa possiamo fare?!” urlò, arruffandosi la capigliatura bionda, passandosi le mani sulle tempie. Si gettò in ginocchio, gettando indietro la testa. “È lei il dottore. Come ha potuto ammalarsi?” piagnucolò.

Sasuke incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Hai intenzione di continuare ancora questa scena madre?” domandò.

“Perché, tu sai cosa fare? Ti ricordo che i nostri toast hanno quasi dato fuoco alla cucina” disse Uzumaki.

Uchiha corrugò la fronte.

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea, ma dare adito al nostro panico ci farà solo svegliare Sakura che dorme nell’altra stanza” ribatté.

Naruto si rialzò in piedi, i pugni serrati.

“Sono in paranoia, ben oltre la disperazione. Non mi ricordo quali medicinali ci ha detto di farle. Se sbagliamo rischiamo di avvelenarla con tutte le strane boccette che ci sono in casa” piagnucolò.

Sasuke si grattò la testa.

“Tranquillo. Riuscirò a decifrare la sua calligrafia e capiremo cosa dobbiamo fare” disse atono.

La porta si aprì ed entrambi si voltarono di scatto, videro Kakashi entrare con un nuovo cuscino sulla spalla e una busta di plastica nell’altra mano, un occhio chiuso e metà del viso coperta da una maschera.

“Sono impazzito per trovare dei cibi adatti all’influenza. Come sta la nostra malata, la febbre è scesa?” chiese Kakashi.

“N-non ne siamo sicuri” mormorò Naruto, strofinando il piede sul pavimento.

“Ha rotto il termometro” spiegò atono Sasuke.

“Spione” borbottò Naruto. Chiuse gli occhi e sbuffò.

Kakashi mise una mano sulla testa di ognuno, scuotendo il capo.

“Tranquilli, ne ho preso uno elettrico. Ora andiamo a darle il nostro supporto” ordinò.

 

*******

 

Sakura sorrise guardando Naruto e Sasuke seduti ai lati del suo letto, aveva un panetto di ghiaccio sulla fronte e lo sguardo smarrito. Riuscì a intravedere la figura di Kakashi appoggiato contro la porta.

“Grazie…” disse con voce rauca, causata dal naso tappato. Socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide. “… non so come farei senza di voi”.

< Sono contenta che la mia influenza li stia obbligando ad andare d’accordo tra loro. Finalmente siamo di nuovo tutti insieme, come una vera squadra > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e sollevò la coperta fino all’altezza del viso.

“Vedi di rimetterti presto” disse gentilmente Naruto. Chiuse gli occhi e piegò di lato il capo, le sue gote vermiglie erano segnate dai baffetti neri.

“Sei più carina quando stai bene” borbottò Sasuke, arrossendo.

“Finiranno per morire entrambi senza di te che li controlli” sussurrò Kakashi, staccandosi dalla parete.

Sakura starnutì.

Sasuke le porse un fazzolettino sbuffando, Sakura lo prese, ma le cadde di mano. Naruto lo recuperò dal letto e l’aiutò a soffiarsi il naso.

“Non possiamo stare senza di te nemmeno cinque minuti. Andiamo nel panico, ‘dottoressa’” disse con voce calda.

Sakura sorrise.

“Non potrei non guarire con tutto questo supporto” mormorò.


End file.
